Soul Reaper
by KaiPhoenix
Summary: Soul Reapers, they just come in all shapes and sizes. Recamped to come compliant with site guidlines. Oneshot with original prompt as chap. 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of the manga/ animes used in this parody belong to me or to anyone I personally know. The original idea for this came from my sister, AngelCatDriah who has graciously let me rewrite it to follow site guidelines. (For anyone that looks, Chapter 2 is the original format.)

**Soul Reaper: Revamped**

Naruto had been having a fairly standard day. Wake up, eat cup ramen, ignore the basket of fruits and vegetables left on his table by his sensei. Clean up his tiny apartment and water all his plants, making sure to give them that little bit of extra love. It was all in how you treated the plants that made them grow so well. He didn't have that many plants in his apartment, contrary to popular belief and the few that he did have were a mix of helpful and decorations. The oldest plant he had had been given to him by Old Man Hokage shortly after he'd gotten his apartment.

Naruto would continue his day by locking up his apartment before leaving to meet up with his team at the bridge. His fellow teammates would hang around, maybe read a few scrolls, or in his case practice reading. Sakura –chan had one heck of a temper, but she did know her stuff when it came to academics and had agreed to help him with his reading and letters. She said that it was so she'd be able to read any messages he left for her as part of a mission. He knew she was probably right, but liked to ham it up about how she was just showing how much she cared about him. Sasuke-teme would ignore them while working on something that was apparently Top Secret Only For The Eyes With Sharingan, but Naruto was pretty sure it was something really stupid like reading a novel for fun. He didn't personally see what was so great about reading for fun about anything that didn't have to do with Awesome Jutsus, but he did know that everyone had their own interests. So what if it was a dumb interest?

After their sensei had shown up and worked them through several exercises to help them be better shinobi (that somehow involved at least six different D-ranks). Once they'd completed their missions and anything else Kaka-sensei and made them do (sadistic sensei), they'd be free to go. Naruto was at that point in his day. He was wandering around Konohagakure debating on whether he should set up some kind of prank or if he should do some shopping for more cup ramen and other essentials.

That's when it happened.

Several explosions went off a few meters in front of the blonde, not that big a deal. Probably some kid practicing some cool move and he or she had lost control of their chakra. What was weird was when some orange-haired teen a few years older than Naruto stomped out of the bombed looking building with some kind of huge Zabuza-like sword slung over one shoulder. He looked like he was searing a set of black and white kimono like pajamas.

"I can feel it." The orange top looked around the area which was mysteriously devoid of human activity by virtue of the fact that all the people that had been there a few minutes before the explosion seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

Naruto decided he wanted to know what was going on, "Who are you!" he demanded of the strangely dressed teen.

Who ignored him, "It's close…"

Which irritated Naruto as we all know he hates being ignored. He decided to express this is a normal Naruto way. He clonked the orange top on his head with his full strength, "Don't ignore me! I said, what the crap is going on!"

The teen looked surprised , "You can see me?"

"Of course I can, teme!"

The teen stood to his full height and looked very serious, "Then you must become... a Soul Reaper! Because those who can see Soul Reapers and Hollows must become one! For that is what is written in the sacred texts!"

"A soul reaper, huh?" Naruto took this time to envision holding a grim reaper's staff over Sasuke's head. It wasn't a bad image. "All right, I'll do it, Believe it!"

At that moment another blonde, this time a woman, appeared out of nowhere and screamed when she caught sight of the strange monster creature that Naruto hadn't seen in his preoccupation with wondering first, what he could do to duplicate the explosion from earlier and then, second, making the orange-haired teen stop ignoring him.

"Holy crap! Monsters!" Excel (from Excel Saga) shrieked.

The teen and blonde both turned in surprise to stare at the woman that wasn't there a second ago. The teen was the first to speak.

"You can see them too? Then you must become a Soul Reaper! Because those who can see Soul-"

Another blonde interrupted him as she, as well, appeared out of thin air, "Holy crap! Monsters!" Sailor Moon squealed annoyingly and danced about in her bright red boots.

Naruto wondered where she had been hiding all this time as the orange-haired teen once again began to speak.

"You can see them ? Then you must become-"

"Holy crap! Monsters!" Kenshin Himura yelled, though much more calmly.

Naruto started to wonder if he needed to practice his Ninja Detection Skills more seriously. Kurosaki Ichigo (the orange-haired teen) was silent for one long moment, just staring at the people who were all wearing very contrasting clothing.

"... well now this is just getting silly."

**End**


	2. Original script from AngelCatDriah

**Disclaimer:** None of the manga/ animes used in this parody belong to me or to anyone I personally know...this parody doesn't belong to me either (I'm just not that funny...sighs), it was created by my sister AngelCatDriah...she's the funny one...

Naruto: (just walking down the street) Hm...

( insert explosions)

Naruto: What was that?

(out stomps a boy with orange hair in a black gi)

Ichigo: Dang, I can feel it...

Naruto: Huh? Who are you?

Ichigo: It's close...

(a huge monster pops out of a building)

Naruto: What the holy crap? Who the crap are you? Answer me! (hits orange top over the head)

Ichigo: (looks surprised) You can see me?

Naruto: Of course I can!

Ichigo: Then you must become... a Soul Reaper! Because those who can see Soul Reapers and Hollows must become one! For that is what is written in the sacred texts!

Naruto: A soul reaper, eh...? (envisions holding grim reaper staff over Sasuke's head) All right, I'll do it!

Excel: Holy crap! Monsters!

Ichigo: You can see them too? Then you must become a Soul Reaper! Because those who can see Soul-

Sailor Moon: Holy crap! Monsters! (annoying squeal)

Ichigo: You can see them ? Then you must become-

Kenshin Himura: Holy crap! Monsters!

Ichigo: ... well now this is just getting silly

**A/N:** my sister was curious to see if anyone enjoyed her humor...so review for the sake of my sanity please...she won't shut up...

**A/N2:** when asking ACD why she wrote this (as I knew she previously loved Bleach and kept trying to ram it down my throat) she replied that it got really old when everyone developed some kind of spiritual powers all of the sudden...


End file.
